Jiren (Mega-Composite)
|-|Base= |-|Burning Ultimate Warrior= 1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= 'Summary' Jiren, also going by the title of Jiren the Grey, is the most powerful member of the Pride Troopers, originating from Universe 11. He made his first appearance in Dragon Ball Super as a participant in his universe's Tournament of Power team, proving himself its most valuable warrior. At a rather young age, Jiren was abandoned by his allies after losing his family and his master to an anonymous evil-doer, causing him to form an obsession with strength in order to protect himself from the failures of his past. He trusts in it and it alone, believing it to be "absolute", all-forgiving, and the one key to salvation and protection - protection from the pain of having to endure the loss of his loved ones yet again. Jiren first came off as a stoic and impassive warrior, showing empathy to neither his friends nor his enemies alike, strictly focusing on fighting for the pride of both himself and Universe 11. However, after the events of the Tournament of Power, he has come to accept the concept of friendship and has shown that he develops great respect for those he deems worthy of it, with Son Goku being the prime example of this. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-B | High 1-B | At least High 1-B, possibly 1-A | At least 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Jiren, Jiren the Grey Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Pride Trooper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Aura (Which induces fear), Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Danmaku (Can fire more ki blasts than there are atoms in the universe), Forcefield Creation, possibly Portal Creation (Characters equal or superior to Buu saga top-tiers should be able to perform the Vice Shout using sheer power), Immortality (Types 1, 3''', '''4 and 5'), Regeneration ('Low-Mid), Resurrection, Non-Physical Interaction (Could block Hit's intangible attacks. Can harm non-corporeal beings), Soul Manipulation and possibly Existence Erasure (Via Power Impact), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, possibly 1'; Concept Erasure; Via Fist Impact, which could combat Xeno Goku's Photonic Power Pole), Limited Power Nullification (Can negate ranged attacks just with his aura), Black Hole Creation, Time Travel, Reality Warping, Attack Reflection and Limited Vector Manipulation (Via Shift Movement), Precognition (Predicted the flight path of two Kachi Katchin blocks and deduced that he need not move to in order to dodge it. Can see through all of his opponents movements, as well as determine what their next move will be), Heat Generation, Transmutation and Sealing (Via Pride Trooper weaponry), Information Analysis, Healing (In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Jiren can use energy and aura capsules in order to recover his stamina and heal all of his injuries), Statistics Amplification (Via Meditation and Power Impact. His power exponentially increases passively and overtime), Resistance to: Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Attack Reflection Negation, Conceptual Manipulation ('Type 2, possibly 1'; Concept Erasure), Magic, Possession, Time Stop (Repeatedly broke out of Hit's Time Skip, as well as his Time Lag in the manga, while restricting himself near his level), Mind Manipulation, and Morality Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which forces its victims to fall in love with her), Acausality ('Types 1 and 5') 'Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Was stated, even while heavily suppressed, to be the mightiest enemy the Z-Fighters have ever faced, which was later confirmed to be true by the official promotion for Dragon Ball Super episode 129. This puts Jiren above Infinite Zamasu, who was merging with the entire point in time he was in and was also seeping into the past. Was so powerful, that even Beerus was shocked by his power, when he was merely somewhat disturbed by Infinite Zamasu's presence. Was confirmed to be the mortal who surpasses the Gods of Destruction. Fought Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, defeating him while still heavily suppressed after he was burnt out by the form. Battled both Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta, at once, while still holding back his full power. Is much more powerful than Toppo, even when the latter was in his God of Destruction form. Far surpasses a powered up Kefla. After being overpowered by "Mastered" Ultra Instinct Goku, he was able to completely surpass his own limits, fighting on equal footing with him and even briefly overpowering him at some points) | High Hyperverse level (While empowered by Dark Energy from Fu, he was able to battle against the Future Warrior and his allies alongside Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Zamasu. Could. yet again, fight against and alongside the Future Warrior in multiple Parallel Quests. Far superior to Giant Demon God Demigra and Final Form Mira) | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Is currently at least comparable to Cumber and superior to Beerus. Should be much more powerful than Hit, Kale and Caulifla, who rival Super Saiyan CC Vegeta, Super Saiyan Trunks, Kamin and Oren, and in turn Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Could slightly harm Fu. Should be around the level of Xeno Goku) Speed: Infinite (Broke out of Hit's Cage of Time - a total time freeze and the latter's last resort using his Time Skip - which lead to him being stated to transcend time itself. Superior to God of Destruction Toppo, who warped the infinite World of Void within a finite amount of time) | Immeasurable | At least Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant | Massively FTL+ (Casually jumped from one end of the universe to the other in an Planck instant), possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Galactic (Can crush and compress multiple galaxies in order to use them as weapons), possibly Immeasurable (Was implied to have been moving around literal timelines) Striking Strength: Multiversal | High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | At least Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level | High Hyperverse level | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level | At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Universal via Ki Blasts and attacks. High Universal via his sheer energy | Standard Melee Range. High Hyperversal via Ki Blasts and hax | Standard Melee Range. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via Ki Blasts and hax. Standard Equipment: Pride Trooper Weaponry Intelligence: Genius (Jiren is an incredibly skilled warrior, having been able to keep up with Goku and Vegeta's different styles of fighting and strategies at once, also surpassing Toppo and Dyspo in combat experience and skill. Impressed both Beerus and Xeno Goku with tactics they considered to be unique) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. Combined with his ability to survive the vacuum of space and his tremendous speed, Jiren's flight leaves any spaceship useless to travel from one planet to another. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy attacks. * Ki Sense: The ability to sense ki and power levels. ** Godly Ki Sense: The ability to sense ki and power levels of deities. * Kiai: A burst of ki used to repel targets. In the manga, Jiren's usage of this was strong enough to effortless repel Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku. * Power Impact: Jiren's signature move, Jiren fires a red-orange ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He used this attack to stop Kale's rampage and several times throughout the Tournament of Power. While powered up greatly he can fire it like a normal ki blast but then it increases in size massively. ** Fist Impact: a Sub-Ability of Power Impact, but for the fist(s). ** Black Impact: By condensing Ki into such a fine point that space and time collapses on itself, he is able to form a full-on Black Hole that if left unchecked, could grow into the size of an entire Universe. Jiren is able to use this condensed Black Hole as a weapon, pummeling his enemies with it (Which would kill most of them instantly) or sending it out as a blast. When serious in a fight, he is shown to be able to blast these like normal Ki Blasts with no loss in power. ** Counter Impact: After successfully blocking an opponent's attack, Jiren teleports to his distracted opponent and surrounds them within a sphere of ki, electrifying them before it detonates. ** Colossal Slash: Jiren gathers ki in both hands and combines them into a single powerful sphere and lifts it above his head before launching it at the opponent. ** Overheat Magnetron: Jiren charges at the opponent with a barrage of punches and blasts them away with a Power Impact. He then appears behind them and lands more punches, sending the opponent crashing into the ground. When at his full power, Jiren charges another Power Impact in the form of a massive energy sphere. It is Full Power Jiren's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *** Heatwave Magnetron: Jiren powers up and blasts the opponent away with a Energy Punch. He then charges a Power Impact surrounded by purple sparks in his left hand and fires it into an energy wave with his right hand. In the anime it is only utilized after Jiren has awakened his hidden power. * Meditation: A super skill in Xenoverse 2. After meditating for a few seconds, it sets the user's ki at 1000 (10 bars) and grants them automatic ki regeneration. * Energy Punch: Jiren charges his fists with red ki and launches powerful punches. These are simply Jiren's normal punches when he is displaying a hint of his true power. These punches are also strong enough to eradicate Goku's Kamehameha even when the latter is in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. ** Power Rush: Jiren charges at the opponent and delivers a rapid flurry of punches and kicks before sending them flying with a powerful punch. His Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. ** Blazing Magnetron: Jiren generates a volcanic explosion, then charges his fist with massive energy and delivers a punch that triggers a massive explosion. His Level 3 Super in FighterZ. * Energy Barrier: Jiren's ki is powerful enough to serve as a barrier against considerably weaker attacks. Upon releasing his full power, this barrier became more powerful to where it is able to shield Jiren from the likes of Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Final Flash, and an energy beam from Android 17 simultaneously. * Invisible Eye Blast: Jiren's ki is so intense, that even by releasing it through his glare, he can unleash a force blast able to repel all but the strongest of enemy attacks. With it, he was able to fight back Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, block Hit's final assault, and even disperse Vegeta's Final Flash. * Infinity Rush: Jiren is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Jiren moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. * Shock Tornado: A counterattack which Jiren grabs the opponent's hands, after catching their punch, and then twists them, spinning them in midair. * Colossal Uppercut: Jiren charges his fist with powerful energy, then delivers a mighty uppercut. Used to deflect Goku's Kamehameha. * Grand Charge: Jiren charges at the opponent with his shoulder. * Pure Progress: In the manga, Jiren is shown even more dangerous once he is forced onto the defense. Through sheer determination and his immeasurable potential, he is able to improve his performance - letting him better adapt to his opponent's abilities - in short periods of time, allowing him to rapidly increase his combat speed while fighting Ultra Instinct Goku. * Vacuum Survival: In the manga, Jiren is able to survive in the vacuum of space as he proved able to travel through the vastness of space from one planet to another, finding it the quickest way to continue his duties. * Power-Up: Jiren has the ability to increase his combat abilities by focusing his ki. His control over it is also remarkably high, able to summon tremendous amounts instantly and with no visible effort. Once unleashing the true force of his power, Jiren's body admits a red aura that takes on a texture similar to that of fire and an additional layer, appearing as if he is literally burning with a double aura. * Intense Aura: Jiren's Aura is so compact and intense that it is capable of nullifying most energy attacks that is sent his way without any input on Jiren's part. It also has the effect of demoralizing the enemy as even a glimpse of this aura will frighten most enemies even if the enemy has superior power just from the sheer intensity of this. ** Broken Aura: An even more intense variation only given to him in Limit Breaker state, this creates unnatural paranoia and fear within the enemy as well as even paralyzing someone even though they're heavily superior; causing even the immensely powerful Xeno Goku to panic for awhile. * Shift Movement: An advanced Martial arts technique devised by Jiren, he is able to temporarily displace his position in Space-Time in order to cause any attack sent at him whilst in this ability's effect to instantly be sent back. This is seen even capable of reflecting such attacks such as Void Manipulations and Teleportation; sending them back to the source. * Invisible Strikes: Jiren is capable of increasing his Ki output to the point that he can create several thousand extra Ki Arms in order to attack the opponent with invisible arms along with his regular arms; increasing his maximum damage output many thousand times easily. These Ki Arms has shown no range limit; even able to strike his opponents many planets away even. * Power Creep: By breaking apart Space itself, Jiren is able to warp his strikes and send the energy to different positions in space. This allows him to attack the opponent from any angle, even if he seems to just be punching the air. When used in conjunction with Super Kiai, he is able to attack his opponent from any range just by glaring. * "You're Finished": By creating a tear in space itself, Jiren is easily able to tear apart the enemy's physical existence. This is usually followed up with a Power Impact, destroying even the Soul of his enemy with no remorse. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Dragon Ball Super | Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dragon Ball Heroes | Dragon Ball Genesis Note: Credit to the following profiles from which information and feats were listed: Jiren (Dragon Ball Super): https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Jiren_(Canon)/Paleomario66 Jiren (DBS Manga, Xenoverse, and Heroes): https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Jiren_(Canon)/ZeroTC01 Jiren (Dragon Ball Genesis): https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Jiren_(Dragon_Ball_Genesis) Dragon Ball Wiki's Page: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Jiren Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Boring Category:Anime Characters Category:Composites Category:Serious Profiles Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Vector Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Heat Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:ZeroTC01's profiles Category:Mega-Composite